Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Casper 3: Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying Vs Kibosh
Rocky and Bullwinkle's immortal Friends get challenged by the arch-nemesis of Casper the Friendly Ghost and The Ghostly Trio's greatest fear, so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and Friends help them to fight the evil green ghost. Plot After the narrator tell the viewers what happen the last time, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Casper, Kat, Dr. Harvey, Wendy, the Ghostly Trio and the Witches Sisters alongs with Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po and Dodureiyo have rescue Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley from the evil sorcerer Lord Eastputain and his two minions Igor Sikovsko and Mai-LingMuno and return to the past and saves Nell Fenwick from Boris, Natasha and Snidely, he reviewed the next story when Huaxing and Shanying and their immortal friends Ka-Lun Tongqing, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er have discovered the ghost king live by underworld, they are heading to Ghost Central where ghost are train to scare people, they see every ghost but the immortal witches and warlocks are intruders by ghost assisted, Snivel. Snivel took Huaxing and Shanying and their friends to his leader, Kibosh the ghost king, but Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er use their magic powers to send somethings to their normal friends, Rocky and Bullwinkle and their friends, Karen Sympathy, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Dudley Do-Right and Nell Fenwick immediately. Meanwhile in Frostbite Falls, Minnesota, Rocky and Bullwinkle and their friends Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Dudley and Nell practice their action for the talent show and Captain Peachfuzz, Becky, Blaineley, Furry, Mia, Fern and her uncle, John are watching them on the stage, but they heard magic message and it's in Chinese-Japanese language so none of them can't read except Blaineley and she reads "Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends, we need your help, please find Huaxing's siblings and Shanying's boyfriend and meet us in the underworld of Ghost Central, signed by Huaxing and Shanying and their friends." Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends took a trip to Chipans to find Huaxing's siblings and Shanying's boyfriend and also find Ka-Lun's cousin, Hawazaki's boyfriend and Nei'er best friend and their names are, Chen-Xianglian and Han-Zuiqi Risusabi, Bang-Shuxien, Fa'er-Nuo Tongqing, Maiko Hyatsubeso and Mali-Sha Ayuka and they said that their sister, his girlfriend, his cousin, his girlfriend and his best friend are in trouble in ghost central. Then they first to find them in Chipan. Meanwhile in the underworld, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends found Huaxing, Shanying and their friends, whose told them that the ghost king, Kibosh wants to challenge Huaxing and Shanying over a war so they need to learn to beat Kibosh before he destroyed Chipans, but Rocky knows someone who can teach the witches to stand up to Kibosh. Meanwhile at Whipstaff manor, Casper, Kat, Wendy and her human boyfriend, Peter Von Trapp are playing go fish games when they do fun and games. But his mother FBI agent Miranda Von Trapp told the kids that she, Dr. James Harvey, the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) and the Witch Sisters (Gerti, Gabby and Fanny) are going out to dinner so they leave them. Suddenly Casper, Kat, Wendy and Peter heard Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny came to visit them and they need their help, because their immortal friends have meet their immortals siblings, friends and cousins to help them to find Huaxing and Shanying and their friends, but Huaxing and Shanying got challenge by Kibosh for a battle in Ghost Central. Casper remember Kibosh and he and his uncle have challenged him and Snivel and saves the manor from Tim Carson's former friend, Bill Case so they have to find them, Kat's dad, Wendy's aunts and Peter's mom immediately. When Dr. Harvey, Miranda, the Witch Sisters and the Ghostly Trios are at dinner at Scare Dinner Theater, they have to read something on the menu to see what they want, when they see somebodies whose coming and it was Casper, Kat, Wendy and Peter with Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny whose told them that Huaxing and Shanying got challenged by Kibosh. They told them that they were along with Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er and their siblings and boyfriend alongs with Hyatsubeso, Fa'er-Nuo and Mali-Sha have join them to the underworld which some ghosts are scared people and they are at Ghost Central where ghosts train. The Ghostly Trios knows where it is after they find Kaldoor the Great Wizard and he can teach Huaxing and Shanying to stand up to Kibosh. After Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen, Kat, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy, Penny and Peter found Huaxing and Shanying and take them to Kaldoor's house, Wendy told him that Huaxing and Shanying need to learn how to stand up to Kibosh, but Xianglian, Zuiqi and Shuxien finds Huaxing and Shanying because Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends have got them, Hyatsubeso, Mali-Sha and Fa'er-Nuo from Chipan came and tell everyone that Dudley, Nell, Peachfuzz, Becky, Blaineley, Mia, Furry, Fern, John, Ka-Lin, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er are all captured by Kibosh and Snivel. But Kaldoor told the young witches and friends that he has distraught the evil warlock Quincey trying to harm Peter and his mother but Wendy broke his staff and defeated him to save her friends. Kaldoor have begin to teach Huaxing and Shanying to use bigger powers and they manipulated them with very powerful magic spells to stop Kibosh and Snivel just he had teach Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo and Nei'er to use biggest powers to defeat evil beings in the last time and now Huaxing and Shanying can learn anything from Kaldoor. When the final test is about to begin to fight with magic powers, Kaldoor told the witches to challanges Kibosh and Snivel and saves their immortal friends and Rocky and Bullwinkle's siblings and friends and Huaxing and Shanying will win the game. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen, Kat, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy, Penny and Peter thank Kaldoor for teaching Huaxing and Shanying to stand up to Kibosh so they must go to Ghost Central immediately. Later Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and their friends met up with Dr. Harvey, Miranda, the Witch Sisters and the Ghostly Trios and they help them to find the Ghost Central. Huaxing and Shanying are ready to challenge Kibosh and save everyone, they told him to let their immortals and normals friends go, but Kibosh and Snivel asks them what are they doing to do. The game called boxing is about to begin for Huaxing and Shanying Vs Kibosh and the fight is on, so Huaxing and Shanying use their powers to fights Kibosh and challenged him and their powers are stronger than his powers. After the full fight is over and Huaxing and Shanying won the round, they told Kibosh that he can't be enemy to the witches anymore because Casper and Wendy met before and they became friends and Kibosh agreed that and so do Snivel. Kaldoor came to Kibosh and they were friends before Casper and Wendy until they've betrayed with each other now this time they apologize to each other for what they've done. After that, Kibosh free Dudley, Nell, Blaineley, Mia, Furry, Fern and others from the trap, Xinagliang, Zuiqi and Shuxien were find Huaxing and Shanying because they were proud of them, and Hyatsubeso, Fa'er-Nuo and others too. After that Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends invited Casper and his friends if they wanted to come to the talent show tonight and they all would love too. So Huaxing, Xiangliang, Zuiqi, Shanying, Shuxien, Ka-Lun, Fa'er-Nuo, Hawazaki, PinYin, Hyatsubeso, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo, Nei'er and Mali-Sha disappear with their magic. Back at Frostibite Falls, Casper, Kat, Wendy and Peter joined Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Dudley and Nell in the talent show while the others watched and see one of their acts, Boris, Natasha and Snidely Whiplash sit and watch too, Rocky finish the last act and skies the words, The End! Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Crossover film Category:Harvey Entertainment